


Conversation by the Campfire

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [4]
Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, conversation about their home time line and how it's changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Kira and Nate discuss their home time line.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881943





	Conversation by the Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stoppe dworking on this series.

Conversation by the Camp fire

He was finding it difficult to sleep their new traveling companion Kirika had brought up uncomfortable memories of the world he came from. He glanced at Sam who always managed to sleep no matter where they were. “You can’t sleep either can you?” Kirika said quietly. “You should see home we have made great strides in rebuilding especially since Jean took over leading the X-men.”

“I’m glad my former world is doing better,” he said choosing his words deliberately. He no longer really considered that home. That was wherever Sam was and it was a bit scary to admit that even though they’d been together for a while now. 

“You don’t intend to ever go home do you?” Kirika said nodding at Sam. “Even if you found a way you wouldn’t go back to our world?” He shook his head no. “I suppose I can understand that it must be nice to have someone.”

“You don’t?” He asked and she shook her head no. “Hopefully we can find a way to get you home before Mother Askani is done teaching me a lesson.” They had told her the whole story earlier so she knew they could disappear from these bodies at some point.

“What do you think the X-men will be like on this world?” She asked as she thought about it. “How are they different on your new home?” He took a moment to think about the x-men he only met briefly on the world of his birth and the ones on the world he came from.

“There are a lot of differences Magneto was a criminal and terrorist instead of leading the X-men.” He saw her frown then. “Also some of the people you’d least expect are among the greatest of the X-men Hank McCoy for instance is one of the nicest people you will ever meet and Scott Summers the closest thing I have to a father is leader of the X-men.”

“What are my parents like in that world,” Kirika asked curiously. “Are my parents still together or is he with Jean Grey.” She then looked at him. “Are you related to Jean?” He wondered how to explain.

“Jean is for all intents and purposes my mother,” He said and she stared at him then. “Your mother died in that world a few years ago, Jean died recently, but your dad is involved with my sister from yet another world Rachel Grey.”

“I believe I will try to sleep now,” Kirika said but he knew she was lying. She was going to lay awake thinking about what he’d told her and he couldn’t blame her. He said a quick good night and laid down knowing sleep wouldn’t be coming any time soon for himself either.

The End


End file.
